The Ring
by Trinkisme
Summary: A ring. A gift from the heavens. For such a time as this.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _This one-shot was inspired by a ring created by Regard Jewelry, Austin, TX._ _The ring is truly gorgeous and magical. It's the image for this story. If you want, go to Regard's site and while you're there, check out their other pieces. They are all a work of art._

 **The Ring**

" _...one ring to find them….bind them….." -_ J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

000

Narcissa watched as the young witch writhed under the onslaught of the _Cruciatus_ curse. The band around the older witch's right forefinger throbbed in tempo to the girl's screams. She looked down at her finger. The ring adorning it was no ordinary heirloom. It was the Oracle's gift. She'd discovered the purple amethyst had been forged by the heat of the stars of the Draco constellation. A circle of green African garnets, mysterious with their primal energy, kept guard of the celestial stone. Together, the magical gems would recognize their true owner. She who would call forth the one bearing the constellation's name.

It was a ring fit for royalty.

 _This girl?_ Narcissa thought to herself. She had never before imagined a muggleborn being the one.

 _Can a muggleborn wield the ring's power?_

That was what Narcissa didn't know.

 _To think it would belong to one such as she._ Narcissa shook her head. The irony was not lost on her. This young witch before her, this….. _mudbloo_ …..

 _No._ Narcissa stopped the slur from forming in her mind. _No longer._ If this girl was the missing piece of the prophecy, she deserved her respect. She would be the answer to her prayers.

Narcissa recalled the day of Draco's naming. She'd had recurring dreams during her pregnancy. Her son should be called Draco, the Dragon. That day, as she and Lucius received their visitors, an old crone hobbled up to her. Looking at the baby boy lying in his bassinet, the wizened witch croaked, "He is strong, this one. Feisty. Full of Fire. A fitting dragon."

Narcissa gasped and asked the woman why she'd said that. The old hag looked at her pointedly, her rheumy eyes sizing her up.

"Why ask what you know? Your family has long treated with the stars. They are the source of your magic…...and it is their power that resides in this."

With a palsy hand she offered the ring Narcissa now wore.

"I have done my duty. I watched and waited for the one who would give birth to the dragon. Now it is your turn to watch. This ring will call to your son's counterpart at the time of his releasing. It is she who will free him to fulfill his destiny. You must wait for her. Keep her safe…... _or all is lost_."

Hermione's renewed screams pulled Narcissa out of her memory.

 _Save her!_ the ring all but shouted to her flesh.

The amethyst in the center of the ring began to glow. It began to burn Narcissa's skin. She knew that fire lay within it; the power that had slept in her care, waiting for its true mistress had finally awakened.

It was time.

Narcissa threw all of her magic into creating shields so she could apparate with the Granger girl and Draco. Her heart grieved at not being able to save her husband, but with war came sacrifices. It wasn't like she hadn't guessed his outcome. She concentrated on the old dilapidated castle that was warded from prying eyes. It was their intended destination. Once there, Narcissa knew she would have to act quickly.

The first thing she did was slip the ring off her finger and onto Hermione's. The blood flowing over the girl's hand made the transfer easy.

"Mother! What are you doing?" Narcissa looked up at the sound of her son's yelling. "Do you think this is going to help her? They're going to follow us here…...you know it. We're going to all be killed!"

Narcissa shushed her panicking son. "Save your energy. You'll need it later."

Draco had no idea what his mother meant. He watched in helpless fury as she tapped the ring that was now on Hermione's hand with the tip of her wand.

"Awake. Claim what is yours," she breathed.

"Who are you talking to?" Draco was confused; she wasn't talking to a ring, was she?

He didn't have to wait long to find out. As soon as the spell left his mother's mouth, Hermione's eyes opened. The normal brown of her irises was now a fiery amber. Draco continued to watch amazed as the grisly wounds on Hermione's arm began to heal and knit back together. Instead of the mudblood slur that had been hacked into her flesh, a tattoo was taking form. It was of a dragon, its tail curling around her elbow.

"There's no time to lose," his mother said to her. "You and Draco must go back. You must fight. You must save Mr. Potter, so he can save _us_." She gave Hermione a pointed stare. "Dragon's fire can kill what should have never been made. You knew it would come to this. The ring would have told you."

Hermione stared at Narcissa, her eyes growing large. "How do you…..you _know_? All those dreams I had….they were real….?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. You are the ring's true owner. It would have called to you."

Hermione looked down at her bejeweled hand. Then she looked up at Draco. He began to fidget under her scrutiny.

"Will he resist?" she spoke to Narcissa. "Your son and I have never been friends."

"The beast in him would have recognized you from the beginning. Of course, it would test you."

"Will he now?" Hermione watched as Draco looked at her warily. Thankfully, he'd not heard all of their conversation.

Narcissa tutted. "Possibly. Draco was always a willful child. But he will eventually acquiesce. It is time, dear. Everything depends on it. You must release him."

Draco had only a moment to ponder his mother's words when the strangest sounds he'd ever heard began to be uttered by Hermione. They reminded him of the screeching of an angry Thestral protecting its young. But deeper. And infinitely more powerful.

He didn't know she was speaking the dragon language of his constellation.

As soon as Hermione gave voice to the chant from her dreams since childhood, the ring responded. A beam of pure starshine came from the amethyst and hit Draco squarely in the chest.

He felt an intense itching in his torso, but when he attempted to scratch it, he saw that armored scales were rapidly taking the place of skin. His arms felt like they had shortened; or was it that the rest of him had grown larger? The latter must have been so, for now his mother and Hermione appeared quite small. In the pit of his stomach, a fire rolled. Draco's mind hummed to a wild frequency. Unheard of things began to fill it….flaming flesh, the bite and snap of human bones. Crunchy, salty things. His elongated eyes narrowed in hunger. He looked down at the younger human in front of him. She looked tasty. He let out a laugh that thundered throughout the old castle.

"You must command him, Miss Granger!" Narcissa shouted.

Hermione didn't know what was a worse fate; to have stayed at Malfoy Manor be tortured by Draco's aunt, or to be there in the ruins of a castle, about to be roasted and eaten by Draco himself. For he had changed; in front of her was now a very dangerous dragon.

" _Now_ , Miss Granger!"

It looked like she didn't have a choice.

"Draco! Stop this!" she yelled, pointing her finger at him the same way she had when she'd called him a foul, loathsome little cockroach.

 _He's not little now._

Draco, upon hearing Hermione's command, roared in challenge. Then something caught his attention. His dragon eyes spied the ring on her finger. He sucked in a breath, the smoke going back into his nostrils.

All dragons coveted riches. It was instinctive to hoard treasure.

 _That ring…..it's mine!_ he thought. _As is she._

Draco's reptile heart flip-flopped. He could see Hermione's aura now. Her magic was mighty. She was glorious in her power. A deep adoration filled him. Somehow he now knew.

He was hers.

He bowed low in reverence.

"Quick…..climb aboard him," Narcissa instructed the young woman.

Once she was on securely, Hermione looked down at the witch who had saved her. "Aren't you coming?"

"No. My part is done. I will wait here." Giving the dragon a gentle pat on his hindquarters, she said, "Go, Son. Carry your future. Fulfill your destiny."

Draco lifted off and began to fly them back to the manor to rescue Weasley and Potter.

Narcissa smiled as she watch them soar high into the sky. Hermione and Draco would later discover the ring had an additional purpose. Once their mission was done and Draco was back to human form, the ring would cause the fires of love to burn within the couple. It would be a wedding ring to bind twin souls.

Fire and Light. Power and Devotion.

But for now, it was enough that she had kept her vigil. Narcissa looked up through the missing parts of the ceiling to see the stars twinkle above her. Like her, they were rejoicing at the turning of the tide.

Together, the Lady and her Dragon would save him who would in turn, save them all.

All would be well.


	2. The Rescue

**AN** : I probably should have left this one shot as it was, but when have I ever left well enough alone? This chapter has some macabre humor in it. Please remember Draco is a teenage boy. It's my experience they're _always_ hungry. LOL

Chapter 2: The Rescue

* * *

Hermione could feel the flex of Draco's powerful muscles with each downward push of his wings. The air rushed over her body, her braided hair flying behind her like a kite's tail caught in a storm. The full moon had risen and was shining brilliantly, illuminating all below it. Hermione held on tightly to the spiked ridges that ran down the dragon's spine. She was desperately trying to think of a plan for when they got back to the manor.

 _It would have been helpful to have had a chance to talk strategy before Draco transformed,_ Hermione thought wryly. _I suppose it will be up to me to figure it all out. How convenient for him._

Draco let out a snort of sulphur just then. Hermione jerked in surprise. It was almost as if he had heard her.

 _But that's nonsense,_ she assured herself. _He's an animal now. There would be no way….._

Draco let out a small roar accompanied by a puff of fire.

Hermione eyed him cautiously.

 _Can you hear my thoughts?_

Draco's answer was another snort, this time accompanied by a strange bleating sound. Hermione paused. She knew dragons were magical creatures and as such had many gifts, but she'd never heard telepathy being one of them. She couldn't help but be impressed.

She mentally tried to reach out with her mind to the beast. All she got at first were murky images. Primal, instinctive desires. The pleasure of flying. A growing sense of hunger. Hermione shivered….she didn't like picking up on _that_ one. Draco let out a rumbling growl.

"Stop that," she kicked his sides with her boots. "You're just trying to scare me."

A gurgling chuckle was his response.

 _Prat_ , she thought.

Then she felt another emotion. This one was harder to place. An unrest. A deepening discontent.

 _What does it mean?_

Hermione wished she was better at legilimency. It would definitely make things easier if she could understand the beast she was riding.

It suddenly dawned on her what she'd just thought. A brilliant blush bloomed across her cheeks. She was glad Draco couldn't see her face. But her relief was short-lived.

A squawk left the dragon's mouth. Hermione could have sworn Draco was laughing at her. Her cheeks got even redder. It would seem a dragon's mind operated on a different frequency than a wizard's, but still….she felt that it was somehow _still_ Draco. A touch of his snarky, dry wit was there. She could imagine him rolling his eyes if he'd been in human form. Or worse, winking at her. She heard a raspy burbling and realized he had once again gathered her thoughts and was chuckling at her discomfiture.

Hermione looked straight ahead and refused to think of the dragon below her. For the rest of the ride, she focused her thoughts on the fight that was before them. She could sense once again the discontent she'd earlier felt when she tried to read Draco's mind, but this time it was stronger. It occurred to her that Draco had been following her thoughts. Whatever he'd picked up from her had affected his feelings. They were building. She now recognized it for what it was. It was enmity. Rage.

It was all so clear to her now. Draco was angry with Voldemort. He despised him. Hated him. He hoped his former master would be at the manor, for he longed to have a go at him. She saw blurry images of all the things Draco desired to do. She saw him blasting Voldemort with fire until he was nothing more than charred bits; of seeing Draco trample the Dark Lord's resurrected body until it was a jellied mass.

She sucked in a breath. Draco's lust for revenge was terrifying. He let out a roar after they'd flown over a hill and saw Malfoy Manor on the horizon, a dark citadel casting shadows in the moonlight.

"Steady now," she murmured as she leaned lower toward his back. "Don't announce us like that. We can use the element of surprise to our advantage."

She heard a growl, but thankfully Draco didn't roar again. Once they had crossed onto Malfoy property, he started circling, bringing them lower and lower to the earth. She realized he was aiming toward the glass roof of their conservatory.

Hermione had a moment of panic. _You may have dragon armour, but I don't! I'll be cut to ribbons if you fly us through that!_

She heard the beast beneath her let out a huff. As soon as he was close enough, he raised his tail, then gave it a powerful downward swipe. The roof crumbled, panes of glass falling everywhere. Draco let out a roar that shattered the nearby windows.

 _So much for the element of surprise,_ thought Hermione. Apparently, stealth was not the modus operandi of a dragon.

She watched, astonished, as a surge of fire left his mouth. Before them, a section of the manor burst into flames.

 _Draco was setting his childhood home ablaze?_

Once they'd touched ground, Draco lowered himself for Hermione to slide off. And it was just in time, too.

From an opening in the wall, Death Eaters began to pour out. Hermione gripped her wand tightly. But Draco had other ideas. Using his tail, he pushed her behind him while at the same time projecting an image in her mind. Hermione saw an oeil de boeuf on the western side of the house. Unusually placed, it was barely a meter from the ground. She saw herself casting a hex on the small oval window and shimmying through it. Inside, she saw a staircase that led down to…..the basement. That must be where Harry and Ron were! Draco had given her a vision. She now knew what he wanted her to do. Scampering off, she went to free her friends while Draco made toast of the men who had come out to battle with him.

Once she had gotten inside, Hermione ran down the stairs to find a large wooden door that had been magically bolted. Using a counter-charm, she released the bolt and cautiously began to open it. A large male hand grabbed her from the other side. It was Ron.

"Oof! Get off…." she squealed, though Ron's arm muffled the sound of her voice. He quickly let go after seeing who it was.

"Sorry, 'Mione…..I thought you were Bellatrix," he explained shamefacedly. Then it came to him that his friend was free. "Hold on…..how were you able to escape?"

"No time for that now," she said hurriedly. "We've got to get out of here and go back to where Draco is."

"Draco? That murderous _ferret?_ What's he got to do with this?"

Hermione shook her head. "You don't understand, and I don't have time for explanations. I'll tell you later. Harry?"

Her other friend had been kneeling on the ground, his back to the door the whole time. He turned around to the sound of his name. When he did, Hermione saw what he'd been doing. Lucius Malfoy lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. Harry's hands were red with the other man's blood.

"Hermione…..please. Help me," he begged. "We don't have our wands…..I….I can't get the bleeding to stop."

A small sound of sympathy left the witch. She went over and knelt by Harry. Using her wand, she began to stitch the wounds together. She'd never seen so many cuts before on a person.

"They look like they used him for target practice," she muttered.

"Wouldn't doubt it if they had," agreed Ron, who had joined them. "But why? That's what I don't understand."

Hermione cringed. She understood all too well. Lucius had paid the price for her escape. A tear trickled down her face.

Holding Lucius' head on her lap was Luna. "Will he live?" she asked.

"I hope so." Hermione prayed Draco wouldn't have to suffer the loss of his father. She didn't want to imagine his wrath if that were to happen. For the next several minutes she worked on the older wizard. When she was finally done, she felt spent, her magic having been temporarily used up in the many healing spells.

"Are you strong enough to leave?" Ron asked her.

Hermione nodded. "I think so."

Ron and Harry together gently lifted Lucius off the floor. Nearby, Luna helped Mr. Ollivander up from where he sat. No one knew what had happened to the goblin. Once outside the wards of the basement, they apparated outside where a gruesome scene awaited them. Draco must have become bored with merely roasting the snatchers and Death Eaters who had come out to fight him. To amuse himself and to satisfy his bloodlust, he'd bitten several of the heads off his victims and had used his tail as a bat to swat the charred and blackened heads all over the yard much like one would tennis balls. Hermione could only be thankful it was night so they wouldn't have a more graphic image planted in their minds. That said, she couldn't help but notice there were more heads than bodies. Apparently, he had also taken care of his hunger. He had just finished off Fenrir Greyback when he saw Hermione with the others. He let out a roar of welcome.

The group before him, with the exception of Hermione, froze in fear.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed.

"I think it might have gotten Malfoy," Harry whispered. "I don't see him anywhere, 'Mione."

She looked at her two best friends, a smile on her face. "That _is_ Draco, boys."

"Huh?" Ron looked completely gobsmacked. Lucius opened his eyes at Hermione's words.

"Son," he whispered.

Draco's dragon eyes zeroed in on the wizard who looked so strangely familiar. With his giant nostrils, he sniffed the air to get an identifying scent of the man. The comforting smell of kin met him at first, but then a strong aroma of the man's blood hit Draco full in the snout. He hissed, sparks of embers flying dangerously close to the group. Draco was angry again. That man belonged to _him_. And someone had hurt him. They would pay. His elongated eyes searched the ground. Then he heard a scream.

While everyone else's eyes had been riveted on Draco, Bellatrix had been watching from a hiding place behind the hedge. She had seen her chance and had quietly crept up from behind to grab Luna by the throat while accioing Hermione's wand from her back pocket.

"Thought you could best me?" she mocked the teens who had whirled around at the sound of Luna's cry. "Poor baby Potter. Yes, I can see who you are now. What a bad day you're having. First you get captured. Then you escape, only to be met by a dragon."

"Better a dragon than your master, _witch_ ," Ron growled. "You better run before you meet the same fate your friends did."

Bellatrix smiled, the sight of her ruined teeth making Ron want to gag. "Now there's a thought, however it came out of your blood traitor head," she said. "I think I _will_ call my Master. Then we'll see if you still think a dragon is a better fate."

"No! Don't!" Ron shouted as he made a move to rush her.

"Ron! She'll kill you!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione's yell saved Ron's life. The dark had hidden her identity from Bellatrix, but the witch knew that scream. It had momentarily distracted her from avada'ing the redhead. " _You_! What have you done with my sister? How did you get her wand? Answer me, Filth, or this girl will pay for it!"

She gave Luna's throat a painful squeeze.

"Run…..Mione," Luna gasped.

Hermione looked up at Draco. _Help us_ , she thought as hard as she could. Mentally projecting an image of Bellatrix in her mind, she thought, _she is an enemy, a follower of Voldemort. She hurt me._

Already livid at Lucius' hurt condition, Hermione's thoughts pushed Draco over the edge. Rising on his hindquarters, he bellowed out his fury. With a speed that was surprising for one with his mass, he jumped forward and snapped Bellatrix in his jaws, giving her a hard shake as he did so. Luna fell back down to the ground while Bellatrix writhed in agony, caught cruelly in the dragon's jaws. Draco clamped down harder and harder; Bellatrix shrieked and wailed, impaled by the beast's razor-sharp teeth. Draco growled and gnashed his teeth. He transferred his hate of the dark lord to the witch in his clutches. Hermione winced at the sound of Bellatrix's bones snapping. A minute later, there was silence. Bellatrix hung like a limp rag doll. Draco snarled, whipping his head back and forth, aggravated that the nasty-tasting witch had escaped further suffering. Finally, he flung his aunt's lifeless body against the manor's stone wall where it splattered sickeningly. Rising once more on his hindquarters, he let out a blast of fire and incinerated her lifeless body.

"Blimey," whispered Ron. "Reckon she got told."

The dragon now turned his sights on the ones left. Kneeling, he lowered his body to the ground.

"Come on," ordered Hermione. "Everyone get on Draco. He'll fly us back to safety."

Once they had secured Lucius, the rest of the party found a place on the dragon's back. Draco lifted off and began his flight back to the warded castle.

 _You did well, Draco_ , Hermione thought as she gave him an encouraging pat on his back. She could feel a rumble beneath her. Draco was purring. A feeling of self-indulgent smugness entered her mind. She began to giggle. Even as a dragon, Draco preened.

"Say...we have time now. Why don't you tell us how _this_ happened?" Ron asked Hermione while pointing at Draco.

"Yeah….and why he's helping us," Harry added.

So she did. While they flew, she told them all that had transpired; her torture, her rescue by Narcissa, the ring….her dreams….the prophecy. After she told them of how she'd summoned the beast within Draco, they all realized they'd quit moving. They'd been so caught up in conversation, they hadn't noticed Draco slowing down to land. They had made it back to the ruined castle.

Tumbling off his back, Harry and Ron watched as Hermione reached up to pat Draco's snout. His long lizard tongue came out to lick her hand and the ring that rested upon it.

"Ew, 'Mione," Ron said, his face scrunched up in revulsion, "that's just gross. Think of what's been in his mouth. Go wash your hand."

"Shush," she murmured, not bothering to turn around to address her friend. Speaking softly, she once more commanded Draco, "You did it. You saved them. You can turn back now."

This time, the ring shot out a spray of sparkling diamonds that hovered over Draco, forming a miniature version of his constellation.

She stepped back as soon as she saw the diamonds take on the shape of shimmering bubbles. Soon they began to pop. She watched, transfixed. It wasn't so much that the liquid from the bubbles _changed_ Draco; rather, it was more like watching him _peel._ Layers and chunks of dragon began to dissolve from him until soon, all that was left was Draco. Minus his clothes.

"Mercy," Hermione gasped, then covered her eyes. Harry and Ron began to laugh.

"I agree 'Mione...he is scarier this way," chortled Ron. "Scrawny git, you're hurting my eyes looking at you."

Luna was kinder and wandlessly transfigured her jacket into a pair of trousers for the exposed teen.

"Here you go," she said as she tossed the garment to him. "Pity though, that it was dark when this happened."

"Luna!" Hermione turned around, shocked. Luna gave her a mild look.

"Oh. I see. You're going to pretend you didn't enjoy it."

Hermione turned back around, her face scarlet. Thankfully Draco now had something on.

"Help me get my father to my mother," he instructed Ron and Harry. To the others, he said, "Let's get inside. It's _cold_ out here."

"As soon as we get your father settled, I'll ask your mother for some other clothes for you," Hermione offered.

Draco shook his head. "I need a potion for nausea first. Those snatchers aren't agreeing with me."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth gaped open.

"Oh, and I could use some mouthwash, too," Draco added. "Aunt Bella left the worst taste in my mouth."

Hermione couldn't help it. She started laughing.

Draco gave her a cheeky wink.

* * *

No appearance of Voldy this time. But it's for the best. Draco's blasting him with fire before he chowed down on him wouldn't have ended things. And besides...he would probably taste awful. That ghoulish body just looks so unappetizing, doesn't it? And Nagini as a garnish wouldn't help. LOL *blech*


	3. The Bonding

**Chapter 3: The Bonding**

It had taken Narcissa several weeks to nurse Lucius back to health. First in mending his body, then in helping him to understand Hermione's new role in their life. During those weeks of convalescence, Lucius watched the group of teens who opted to stay at the warded castle rather than enduring the misery and hunger of camping again. While he quietly observed them, he learned a lot. Mostly about himself. Prejudices were hard things to overcome, especially those that had been instilled since birth. But being made the bullseye for the death eater's blades had opened his eyes to the Dark Lord's true intentions. His goal was to make every wizard a slave of his, pureblood or not. That was _not_ what Lucius had signed up for. Misguided ambition and duty to his heritage had been the impetus in the Malfoy patriarch donning the hated tattoo and mask. But no more. From now on, Lucius would make sure his family came first. And apparently that would now include a curly-haired muggleborn whom the fates had chosen as his son's match.

Luna thought it quite fitting the former Slytherin bully now doted on the Gryffindor princess. She said karma was not vicious like many thought, merely corrective. Now it was Hermione who called the shots. She had the power to release Draco and the power to bring him back.

Ron would snicker loudly whenever that was mentioned and made thinly veiled insinuations about what they got up to when she 'released Draco's dragon'. Narcissa would frown at the redhead, but Lucius chuckled at the youth's audacity. He was surprised at how well he and the ginger got on. He'd never liked Arthur, but his youngest son reminded Lucius of a half-blood friend he'd had before his father demanded from him the discrimination expected from a firstborn son of a family committed to blood purity. It amazed Draco to see his formerly austere father, his arm around Ron's shoulders, as the younger wizard helped him outside to sit in the sunshine. Or the way they would play wizard's chess together in the evenings. It was Ron who helped Lucius magically mend the dilapidated parts of the castle. Having assisted his father many times in strengthening the Burrow, Ron had no problem casting spells that repaired structures.

In contrast, Harry found himself gravitating toward Narcissa. She didn't coddle him like Molly was wont to do, but the attention and respect she showed slowly but surely won his motherless heart. Draco didn't know what to think of finding his mother in the breakfast room with Potter, both of them with a teacup in their hands; Narcissa patiently recounting the oft-requested stories about Sirius while Harry listened, an aching hunger for family evident on his face. Or in the music room as she placed Harry's clumsy fingers on the correct keys on the piano. He would have been insanely jealous if it hadn't been for Hermione. But ever since that first night when as a dragon, he'd spied that ring on her finger, he knew she was his destiny.

Not that it was always easy. He was still spoiled Draco Malfoy and she was still swotty Hermione Granger. Tempers often flared; so did yelling matches and one time Draco partially transformed without her and gave everyone a scare when he wouldn't submit to her commands. That was the night he almost hurt Hermione. He could never recall it afterwards without feeling a great shame. When he'd finally calmed down enough to turn back, he'd fallen on his knees in front of her and hugged her legs and cried, soaking her jeans with huge, hot drops of Dragonish tears. He cried even harder when he saw burn marks and blisters dotting her skin. That evening, he stayed up all night tending to her. He kept her supplied with pain potion and burn paste so that by the time it was morning, she was completely well. That was the day he kissed her for the first time. Hermione had been surprised when he'd done it, but relished the feel and taste of his lips on hers. He was intoxicating. So much so, she demanded more. For Draco, the effect was much greater. Beasts didn't _court;_ they mated _._ The dragon in Draco urged him to finish what he'd started and claim his other half. It made for a few interesting but frustrating weeks afterward for all those living with the former Slytherin prince. One never knew whether they'd be subjected to Draco's personality or the dragon's. Ron said they were both about the same, but Narcissa worried. It was not right for a magical being to be split like that; two very different magical cores, one wizard, one dragon, were fighting for dominance. She was afraid what it might do to her son. She finally spoke to her husband about it. They knew the dragon in Draco would have to be appeased before it completely engulfed their son's soul.

During this time, Lucius, having learned about the horcruxes, went to retrieve them. He took Ron with him. While they were gone, Narcissa spoke privately to Harry. She knew how much Hermione loved him. He was the brother of her heart. She wanted to be sure he would support the union of his sister to his one-time enemy. She needn't have worried. While Harry was still not fond of Draco, he adored Narcissa and would do just about anything to please her. That final obstacle gone, Narcissa then spoke to Hermione. Knowing Draco was too proud to have admitted to his intended his struggles, she told the witch about the strength of the pull of dragon passions and her fears for Draco regarding it.

As soon as their conversation was over, Hermione took matters into her own hands. She stormed up to the turret. It was Draco's favorite part of the castle and where he could most often be found. Draco swallowed nervously, his senses already telling him why she'd come up to see him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, a fire of her own showing in her eyes.

"I didn't want to force this on you," he mumbled. "I know muggles generally don't mate this young."

"Yes, well….muggles don't generally bond with dragons, do they?" she retorted. "Draco, don't you understand? If it hurts you, it hurts me. Now, stop with this nonsense. No more martyrdom. We're getting married and that's that."

Draco couldn't stop the smirk that bloomed on his features. "Yes, My Lady."

 _My very bossy lady_ , he mentally added. The dragon in him purred in delight. Hermione's high-handed ways were quite a turn-on to the beast. It chuckled within Draco, eagerly anticipating the time when it would tame its mate.

By the time Lucius and Ron made it back with the cup and diadem, Narcissa had everything arranged. She had transfigured an old scarf of hers into a sweet white gown for the blushing bride. Around the ancient stones within the courtyard, flowering rhododendron banked the edges. On the side, a fountain filled with elven wine flowed from a mermaid statue.

"These can be the wedding gifts," Ron said, grinning as he laid the tainted objects in the middle of the circle.

"Ugh, get those away from us." Hermione complained. "Put them over there. Draco can tend to them after we say our vows."

Ron did as she asked and soon everyone got to watch as the two teens invoked the timeless words of commitment.

To be sure, some things were different. Draco was so excited when he said his oath, sparks came out of his mouth, and he nearly caught Hermione's gown on fire. When Hermione placed Draco's ring on his hand, her own ring shot out starbursts that wove themselves around the band. When it finally came time to seal the bond with a kiss, smoke from Draco's breath shrouded the two.

Then it was done. Before anyone else had a chance to offer congratulations, Draco transformed and blasted the horcruxes into oblivion.

"Yeah!" Ron fist-pumped. "You da man…... er,dragon!"

Harry stumbled in pain. Lucius watched, concerned. He knew Harry's secret. Severus had told him when he helped him retrieve the diadem. But before he could go over to help the lad, Harry had straightened back up and began to clap. "Way to go, Draco."

The beast in Draco wasn't interested in applause. Only one thing filled its mind. It could no longer wait for its mate. Draco morphed back into wizard form, just as starkers as he'd been the first time he'd done it. He quickly gathered up his wife bridal-style to dash her up the stairs and into his quarters where everyone heard a heavy door slam afterward.

"A pity Hermione didn't get to sample the wine," Luna said. "It might would have helped her relax."

A moment after that comment, a feminine squeal of delight could be heard.

"Oh. Well, nevermind." Luna shrugged her shoulders.

Ron and Harry looked uncomfortable. Lucius was having a hard time hiding a smirk.

Narcissa took her wand and cast a silencing spell over the courtyard. "Let's give them their privacy."

"Yes, please. Let's do that. It's bad enough knowing what they're doing. I sure don't want to hear it," Ron muttered.

Luna cocked her head. "I would have thought you would be comfortable with the sounds of coupling, having come from a large family with such vigorous parents. Didn't you ever hear them? You had to have had. I know they wouldn't have always used a muffliato. Or maybe you smelled them instead. After all, magical sex leaves behind a very seductive scent. I don't know how you could have ignored _that._ "

Ron turned ever redder. "Blimey, Luna…..did you have to say that? Are you trying to make me sick?"

"Sex sickens you? Your future wife doesn't have much to look forward to, then. I say, if you intend on keeping Hermione as a close friend, you might want to get over your aversion to lovemaking, because if you plan on being around her and Draco, you need to be prepared to see and hear alot of it. Dragons are known for having an insatiable appetite. I'm sure it doesn't apply just to food."

Ron turned a greenish tint. Lucius couldn't contain his mirth any longer. Laughing, he clapped Ron on the back and said, "Come, my boy. Have some of the wine and soon you won't mind what those two are up to."

"Think I'll have some, too," said Harry.

Luna watched the men leave to go help themselves at the fountain. "They cheer at death but cower at love? No wonder there are so many wars in the world."

Narcissa nodded. She couldn't have said it better herself.

* * *

000

 **AN** : Just a fun, fluffy little chapter to let you know I haven't abandoned this story. And I do so love writing Luna! She has no fear or filter and is the epitome of free speech.


	4. The Phoenix

" _It simply isn't an adventure worth telling if there aren't any dragons.' -_ _Sarah Ban Breathnach_

 _ **Harry's Theme:**_

 _I wanna live, I wanna die under the light of the great Southern sky…._

 _ **Draco's Theme:**_

 _I saw a star slide down the sky,  
Blinding the north as it went by….._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Phoenix**

 _One month later…._

They'd done everything they could. The horcruxes had all been found and destroyed, other than Nagini.

 _And Harry,_ thought Lucius morosely.

He had not shared with anyone what he and Snape had discussed the day of the wedding. He looked over where Narcissa was tightening the bracers for the Boy Who Lived. The older wizard sighed.

 _Should I have told her?_ he wondered.

He knew his wife had grown close to the lad. For that reason, he had kept the secret of Harry being a horcrux to himself. And of what must happen to secure their victory. But now Lucius was second guessing his choice. _Narcissa will grieve. And she's done too much of that already._

He watched as Harry rubbed his scar.

"He's been doing that all day now," observed Ron, standing next to Lucius. "It's never been a good sign. To tell the truth….it's got me proper nervous, it has."

"Aye," agreed the elder Malfoy. _It should,_ he mentally added.

Today was the day. The day they would leave the safety of the wards surrounding the ancient castle to engage in a battle where hopefully, the Dark Lord would meet his doom. Lucius did not deceive himself. He knew it would not be easy. Voldemort knew of Draco's hidden nature. There would no element of surprise this time. Lucius was aware of how the Dark Lord thought; he knew he would be prepared for Draco's attack. He would have come up with a strategy.

He feared what it might be.

Two flights up from his father, Draco also worried. His wife was preparing for battle. The dragon within him was screaming its objections to this.

"Hermione…..see reason. You were hanging over a toilet a week ago. You're not at your best, love." Surprising them both, she'd quickly become up the duff. Preggers.

The speedy conception had shocked all but Luna, who'd reminded the rest that dragons were naturally fertile creatures. The morning sickness struck Hermione hard and fast. She now sympathized with those afflicted with heartburn, for she'd endured the real thing. It had felt like a ball of fire literally rolling around in her belly. She'd initially been scared until Draco suggested their offspring might have dragonish tendencies, too. Thank goodness, the ring came to her rescue. It was totally by accident when Hermione found out wearing it took away the painful nausea. Since then, she hadn't taken it off.

She ignored his protests. "I'm fine, now that I know to keep the ring on."

"But I don't know how I'll be able to concentrate if I'm worried about you. If you go…...you'll be my weakness." Draco hung his head, ashamed of feeling so vulnerable.

Hermione put her arms around her young husband. "The ring will protect me. I feel sure of it."

Draco was by no means as certain as his wife, but he knew that look in her eye. It meant he would not win the argument. Sighing heavily, he said, "I don't like this. Not one bit."

"Noted. But if you can quit acting like a worrywart, I need you to concentrate instead on how we can help Harry. He is the Chosen One. The burden of the prophecy lies on him."

"A curious thing, prophecy. How many other predictions must be fulfilled to have one destiny come true?"

Both Hermione and Draco whirled around when they heard the other voice outside their door. Luna was casually leaning against its frame. Seeing their surprised faces, she shrugged. "There are others, you know. Prophecies, I mean. A foundation must be laid, brick by brick, before a house can rise."

"Luna?" Hermione's brow crinkled. "What are you talking about?"

The blonde Ravenclaw sighed. She loved her Gryffindor friends, but their lionish ways could be tiring. So literal, the whole lot of them. Seeing only black and white. Except for Hermione. She was usually more intuitive than this.

 _Pregnancy must be a drain on the creative mind. Well, I suppose that makes sense. One's brain is having to focus it's creative abilities on other areas of the body._

"I'm talking about the prophecy I heard in fifth year when we fought at the ministry. Ginny destroyed many of the orbs housed there with her _reducto_ , but I never forgot the one I heard that smashed beside me. It went like this:

 _The dark shall know its end is near_

 _When stars fall from the hemisphere_

 _The southern sky shall mourn its loss_

 _Its brightest star the fatal cost_

 _Alight, true North! And join the fray_

 _Your mate will seize and save the day_

 _The phoenix cry will once more sing_

 _Its life contained within the Ring._

Draco stared blankly at the blonde. "I….I don't understand."

Luna turned her eyes on the witch standing beside him. "Surely you, do…..don't you?"

Hermione swallowed thickly. "You think Harry is the star from the southern sky?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. He is representative of the Phoenix constellation. And Draco is, of course, the Draco constellation. The stars have long foretold the outcome of today."

"That's not helping me any, Luna." Both women ignored the puff of smoke that emitted from Draco when he huffed in frustration. They had become used to it by now.

Hermione sighed. "Draco…..she's saying Harry is the Phoenix. The brightest star of the Southern Hemisphere."

"And that he _must_ follow the attributes of that magical creature ," Luna added emphatically. "From the ashes, a phoenix is reborn. As must Harry be." She gave Hermione a long, meaningful look. "Do you understand?"

The curly-haired witch's face slowly crumpled. Her eyes began to shine suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Luna nodded, her face full of sympathy. "I'm afraid so. The stars don't lie. It's been his destiny since Voldemort marked him ."

Tears trickled down Hermione's cheeks. The dragon in Draco shuddered. Was something wrong with its mate?

"Love….are you sick? Is it the baby?" He asked worriedly.

"Hermione and the baby are fine," Luna answered for her friend. "She's just sad that Harry has to die."

Draco's face darkened with disbelief. " _What_?" He thundered. "Are you crazy? He's got to fulfill the prophecy!"

"And he will. But remember what I said about destiny being built brick by brick? No one ever wants to claim the prophecies heralding calamity, but they are necessary. There's a purpose in the process. It has always been so. The night precedes the dawn. Sorrow before joy. Death before resurrection."

Luna watched the young lovers as they dealt with that hard truth. More gently, she continued, "Now as for you…...you are the true North, Draco. You will fight. And with the powers of the ring, The Phoenix will be reborn. That's why Hermione has to be at the battle, Draco. She is the ring's true bearer. Do you understand now?"

No, not really, he didn't. But Draco nodded his acceptance of what apparently must happen to defeat the dark.

* * *

Hermione was surprised when their portkey took them to Skellig Michael off the coast of Ireland. She'd half expected the Dark Lord to draw them out by waging battle against the easily conquered students of Hogwarts. After all, that's what bullies normally did…..attack those perceived as smaller. Weaker. Then she remembered he'd be coming alone.

 _He wants to meet as few wizards as possible, most likely._ _Coward_.

She knew in his heart of hearts, that's what Voldemort really was. With that thought in mind, she watched as the shadow standing in the entrance of a stone hut, the remnants from an ancient monastery, moved forward into the sunlight. Tom Riddle, the most evil wizard of all time, was by himself, Draco having eliminated his sycophants during the attack at Malfoy Manor. The only exception was Nagini. The large snake was securely wrapped around his neck, hissing angrily at the group facing them.

Hermione's hackles rose. Voldemort looked too confident.

 _He's laid a trap,_ her senses screamed.

Beside her, Draco was summing up their positions. The island was rocky; there were few hiding places…...then it hit him. Other than a rocky ledge here and there, there was nowhere for the others to take cover, except in the stone buildings left behind by the monks. And he would bet his last sickle that the Dark Lord would have sealed them magically, so none could enter. Draco swallowed hard. He knew intuitively that Voldemort would meet him as a dragon; and that meant…..

...his family and friends would be little better than kindling for the Dark Lord's rage.

 _My mate…..our unborn babe…_

A deep, ferocious roar erupted from Draco. Beside him, Hermione jumped in fright.

"I'll rip his heart out and eat it," he growled menacingly while grinding his teeth in a seething rage.

"Bet it will need salt," murmured Luna on the other side of him. Standing next to her, Ron snickered. Harry was not amused. His hands were sweating. The constant ache in his head was reaching unbearable limits. Ignoring the constant rumbling from Draco, he walked forward ahead of the rest and shouted out to their enemy, "I'm the one you want, Riddle. This is between the two of us."

Voldemort's face twisted into a sadistic smirk. "How brave. The Boy Who Lived offering himself as a sacrifice for the many. I told you where love would take you, didn't I? I warned you against following the advice of that old fool. Now you will die like him….and tell me, Harry Potter…...what will it have gained? Young Malfoy's powers cannot conquer mine. Know this and die in despair."

Then in a fluid movement no one saw coming, he opened wide his mouth and a flame of what looked like fiendfyre engulfed Harry before anyone had time to raise a shield.

Instantly, the Chosen One was reduced to soot and ash.

' _Harry_!" screamed Hermione. She foolishly turned her attention from Voldemort, which was exactly what he'd wanted. She didn't see it when he and and his snake merged together to transform into a massive and deadly-looking Hydra.

 _Yamata no Orochi,_ thought Luna, a cold, prickling fear running down her spine.

Her father had told her the story of that mythical Asian dragon. An eight-headed beast that demanded the blood of a female sacrifice. Luna wasn't afraid for herself; she knew the witch the Dark Lord wanted. The one whose death would cause the most pain. She swiftly sprung into action.

"Protect Hermione!" she shouted to Lucius and Ron. "At all cost!"

She and Narcissa immediately began casting shields around their group. Draco released the beast inside himself and rose into the air to engage the many snapping heads of Tom Riddle, each one spewing out poisonous green fumes. The Dark Lord tried his best to strike at the humans on the ground with either a blast of fire or a powerful sweep with his tail, but Draco kept him too busy on the defensive to mount a successful attack. The young wizard fought with a burning passion, thoughts of his family keeping the flames within him blazing in furious wrath. But he had never fought a matched opponent before, especially one with so many heads to dodge. Draco began to tire. The longer he fought, the slower he became. Finally, one of the heads managed to score a strike on the underside of Draco's belly and bit hard. A roar of pain came from the young dragon that caused a mini-avalanche of rocks to tumble precariously close to the wizards on the ground.

"The Ring! The Ring, 'Mione!" yelled Luna. "Use it!"

"How?" she answered back in between firing hexes at Voldemort that bounced uselessly off his tough hide. She'd already tried to harness the powers in it to take out their enemy, but for the first time, it failed her. Apparently, the strength of the stars could not be used to destroy life.

"Speak the words! The Phoenix must rise from its ashes!"

In spite of her panic, Hermione reddened in shame. She'd completely forgotten their conversation with the Ravenclaw. Real prophecies were all connected together, as if by an invisible thread. Harry's prophecy of defeating Voldemort could not unfold until the one Luna told them about happened first.

 _The southern sky shall mourn its loss_

 _Its brightest star the fatal cost_

And it had happened. Just as Luna said. The pile of ash beside Hermione' feet attested to the fact. Harry had suffered a burning day.

But.

Every phoenix had to burn before….

….. _before they could be reborn._

Hermione now understood.

Rising to her feet, she once more spoke the strange words that had haunted her dreams as a child. Just like before, the ring shot out a beam of what looked like starshine into the ruined remains of Harry, hitting in the center of the mound of glowing embers. Hermione watched, astonished, as little points of light grew until they formed into a replica of the constellation of the Phoenix, hovering over what once was her best friend. The dragon that was Voldemort saw what was happening and shrieked in fury. Taking advantage of his distraction, Draco clamped his jaw on the main neck of his enemy. He ground his teeth as hard as he could and did his best to ignore the searing jabs from Tom Riddle's many heads as they tore into his flesh. Draco roared in agony as he held on, his thoughts centered on ending this so his child could live free. He had given up hope for himself.

Meanwhile the others watched spellbound as the brilliant diamonds shone brighter and brighter over the remaining ash where Harry's body had fallen. Finally, in a burst that momentarily blinded everyone, the replica of the constellation disintegrated, tiny particles of light falling down upon a now regenerated Harry. His body had been remade just as it had been, even down to his scuffed trainers and glasses. But oddly, without the lightning-shaped scar on his brow. His eyes slowly opened. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he looked up and saw Draco losing his fight. With the dexterity and speed he had retained from his former life as a seeker, he aimed his wand and cried out the killing curse. The beam from Harry's wand hit Voldemort in a tiny opening between him and Draco where he had no scales. The Hydra plunged from the sky, taking Draco with it. With a mighty crash, they landed on an outcropping, coming dangerously close to falling off the cliff into the razor sharp rocks below. Draco cried out, the fall making his injuries even more grievous.

The others immediately hastened to his side, with Ron and Lucius levitating the carcass of the dead beast off him. As soon as they did, Draco materialized back. But Hermione wished he had waited. His wounds looked bad before; now they looked….mortal. She felt herself begin to feel lightheaded; her body started swaying. Thankfully, Lucius caught her before she fell. Narcissa gently slapped her cheeks. "Hermione…..please. Draco needs you."

That was enough to rouse the pregnant witch. Not looking at any part of her husband's body other than his untouched face, she knelt and put her hands against his bloody chest. This time, the ring released its power like a young sun on a balmy summer day. Hermione felt Draco's body began to warm; finally, she dared to watch, fascinated as his wounds became smaller and smaller until they were tiny cravasses of red against his pale skin. Then they disappeared. A moment later, Draco groaned.

"Mione," he whispered, raising a trembling hand to cup her cheek.

"Alright then, mate?" Ron said as he affectionately brushed back Draco's hair from his forehead.

"Peachy," he managed to rasp out. But the sarcastic retort did what he intended; everyone laughed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Still want to eat Voldemort's heart? I brought my knife," Luna said airily, causing another round of laughter.

"Do you mind if I use it?" Narcissa asked as she held out her hand. Everyone looked questioningly at her; what was she planning to do? The answer became apparent when a very unladylike snarl issued from the older witch as she threw the dagger. Lucius was proud, and Ron impressed, with Narcissa's aim. The knife flew straight into the breast of the dead monster. Sauntering over to the massive beast, she leaned her weight against the blade to drive it even deeper into the carcass of the former Tom Riddle.

"That's for the pain you caused my loved ones," she hissed, "You disgusting, pathetic excuse of a human. You thought hurting others would prove you better; that power would give you worth, but all it did was showcase the fact that you were never anything but a self-absorbed little brat in need of a good spanking. Which thankfully, you have now received."

Then she straightened and looked over at Harry. Patting the back of her hair to ensure her bun was still in place, she called out. "Would you like a turn with the blade, dear? I find it's refreshingly therapeutic."

Harry shook his head, a slow grin blooming across his face. "Thanks, but I think you took care of it for me, Auntie."

Narcissa grinned and actually winked back. "Perhaps I did."

Magically drawing the blade out, she wiped it on the grass before giving it back to Luna.

"I'm afraid I often hold grudges," she admitted, not one whit sorry for what she had done. "This particular one, I've had for awhile. But I'm feeling _much_ better now."

"Remind me never to piss her off," murmured Ron. Beside him, Lucius heard what he'd said and chuckled. "My lad, that is one of the first lessons a man should learn. Always keep the ladies happy."

Just as before, everyone laughed.

Hermione lovingly smiled down at Draco. "A lesson you learned well," she whispered.

* * *

The day was a bright one, rare for that location in England, but perfect for the gathering at the now fully restored castle belonging to the Malfoy family. Representatives from the various magical newspapers, along with the Minister of Magic himself had come to honor the family that had saved the wizarding world. All who had fought Voldemort had been awarded the Order of Merlin First Class; in addition, Harry and Draco were also being given the highest award bestowed on non-military personnel; the Founders Cross.

After the awards were given and the press had gotten their pictures, the new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, lingered. When the last reporterapparated away, he cleared his throat and said, "With your permission, there is one final thing….a request, if you don't mind."

A request? Draco and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. Narcissa asked, "What is it, Minister?"

"Kingsley," he smiled. "And the request is a simple one. Your permission, that's all. Change has finally come to wizarding Britain. Hope for the future has returned. Our citizens feel it; you can see it in their faces. I think our ministry should show it, too. I would like to update the seal of the ministry. It's always depicted a scale of balance….rather ironic, isn't it, since this war was fought over that very thing….but now….now, I think it's time for a fresh start."

Narcissa looked at Lucius. Taking her unspoken cue, he cleared his throat. "So, you are proposing…..?"

"I would deem it a great honor if you would permit the ministry to use a likeness of the ring," Kingsley pointed to Hermione's hand, "and of a dragon guarding it."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You want to use an image of the ring? And…. _me_?"

Kingsley nodded.

"It sounds perfect," said Luna as she sidled up to the group. Looking at her friends, she said, "Don't you see? We've come full circle. The terror is behind us; the night is past. What better way to celebrate it than by embracing this new symbol for our world?"

"But what will it be symbolizing?" asked Harry.

"That the truest magic is worth protecting, " said Ron, surprising them all with his insight.

Draco wondered which magic Ron was referring to, but then as he gently pulled Hermione in front of him, his long fingers cradled her still-flat stomach, and he realized he already knew the answer.

* * *

 **AN:** I enjoyed writing this little story. Thanks for keeping me company.

Harry's theme is from a poem by Shannon Noll.

Draco's theme is from a poem by Sara Teasdale


End file.
